


Faith In You

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Babies, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley try to give their daughter encouragement as she is trying to learn how to walk on her own.





	Faith In You

Aziraphale and Crowley sat in front of their child. Leah Marie has been trying to learn how to walk on her own but every time she tries to, she ends up getting frustrated but Leah Marie was not going to give up. Aziraphale and Crowley decided that they with maybe more encouragement than they were already giving her. The next time when she was trying to walk on her own without holding anything, the two men sat in the ground in front of their child. Leah Marie was not sure what exactly was going on.

”Come on, Leah! You can do it! I know you can!” Aziraphale suddenly spoke to her. Leah Marie still did not move. Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other.

”Maybe she is too nervous to do this in front for us.” Aziraphale said to his husband. Crowley suddenly got an idea. The two of them looked at the little one once again.

”Leah, come to daddy or to mommy! I have faith in you! You can do it! Walk to me, sweetheart!” Crowley said to her. Leah Marie got up from the ground several seconds later and stood up. She walked about three-four steps before falling down again on to the ground. Leah Marie started to tear up. She was not hurt but...she felt defeated.

”It is okay, sweetie! Take your time! No need to rush it! We both have faith in you!“ Aziraphale said to her. Neither of them felt like she could understand what they were saying but they hoped it helped...even a little. Leah Marie looked at her mommy and daddy and then careful got up from the ground once again. She started to begin to make a step once again towards her parents. Aziraphale and Crowley kept cheering her on as she took more steps towards them. Leah Marie was slightly wobbly but not enough to fall again.

The encouragement that she was hearing from her parents was helping her keep going. Even this young, support always help a child. This time, Leah Marie did not fall and/or topple. Crowley and Aziraphale were smiling from ear to ear. Leah Marie also had a smile on her face as well. When she was close enough to them, all of a sudden, Leah Marie stopped and sat down on the ground in front of them. Not going to either of her parents. It took a few seconds for Aziraphale and Crowley to realize why she just did that.

Leah Marie did not want to make a choice for who she wanted to walk over to. She decided to choose _both_ of them. Leah Marie walked looked at the two of them and let out a happy giggle. Aziraphale and Crowley bitch let one out as well as they clapped.

”You did it, sweetheart! You walked! All on your own!” Aziraphale exclaimed happily to her. Leah Marie clapped. Crowley moved closer to her, picked her up and then placed her onto his lap as he hugged her close to him.

”We are so proud of you, Leah! You did wonderful!” Crowley said to her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Aziraphale moves closer to the two of them as well and gave Leah Marie another kiss on the top of her head, too. Then, Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other and gave a kiss to each other in the lips as Leah Marie suddenly looked up at the two of them. When the two entities looked down at her, she had a big smile on her face. The two of them smiled back at her.

”Awe! We love you, too!” Crowley said to their daughter.   
  


“We sure do!” Aziraphale added. The three of them ended up playing around in the ground for a little bit before finally getting uo to go do something else around the house. Leah Marie tried walk a little more on her own, too. It was going to take time for her to fully starting to be able to walk on her own but for now, this was a start. A very good start at that. Aziraphale and Crowle were truly so proud of her. They can tell that she was going to be a determined kind of person as she grows. That could be either a good thing or a bad thing but whatever it could be, they were not going to find out for a long time. As long as heaven and hell do not try to pry their way in, of course.

<strike> </strike> **The End** ****


End file.
